dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Blueberry
|anime debut = "Destination: Guru" |Race = Blueberry's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = }} is a foot soldier in the Frieza Force Appearance Blueberry is an alligator/crocodile-like humanoid. He has yellow eyes, and dark green skin. He wears a white helmet with two spikes extruding on his head, and wears blue Frieza Force Battle Armor, with light tan shoulder plates and stomach plate. He is equipped with an Arm Cannon. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga Blueberry and Raspberry are among the militants sent to investigate the Dragon Balls, which have been seized by Vegeta. During Blueberry and Raspberry's search, they encounter Bulma, who is in possession of one of the artifacts. Convinced she knows the location of the other six dragon balls, the pair intimidates the girl, threatening to take her to Frieza for a more personal interrogation. As Frieza refrained from informing any of his low-class soldiers about the background of the Dragon Balls, only stressing their importance, Bulma intervenes, revealing to Blueberry and Raspberry that gathering the seven Dragon Balls results in the reward of a single wish (in reality, the Earthlings are unaware at this time that the Namekian Dragon Balls are capable of granting a total of three wishes). While his partner, Raspberry, finds the idea preposterous, Blueberry is intrigued by the idea of Frieza no longer being able to "boss them around." The two then kidnap Bulma and demand she lead them to the rest of the Dragon Balls, still under the impression that she has them stashed away on Namek. At last Bulma comes up with an idea, "confessing" that the Dragon Balls are hidden deep beneath the sea. This plan nearly backfires when she leads them to a cavern and what she believes to be a dead end, however, it appears that this cavern is the nest for thousands of crabs laid by a giant crab Bulma encounters earlier in the episode. Blueberry and Raspberry mistake these to be thousands of sets of Dragon Balls before the giant crab makes an appearance to defend her offspring. Bulma manages to make an escape which apparently goes unnoticed, but is soon followed by a desperate and infuriated Blueberry and Raspberry. Their counterattack fails, however, when the giant crab emerges from the sea and snatches them in its claws, before again dragging them below. Power ;Video Games According to the Dragon Ball Cardass, Blueberry's battle power is 2,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Equipment *'Arm Cannon' – A beam attack blaster weapon. Video Game Appearances Soldiers similar to Blueberry are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas; where they have either green or red skin. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Blueberry appears as a non-playable character card that appears as a random enemy in Quest Mode. Like Banan and Krumbo, his coloration is different from the main series. Voice Actors *Japanese dub: Masaharu Satō *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Doug Parker **Funimation dub: Kyle Hebert (episode 59), Markus Lloyd (episode 60) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Bruno Rocha Trivia *Bluberry's name is derived from the blueberry fruit. Gallery See also *Blueberry (Collectibles) Site Navigation ca:Blueberry pt-br:Blueberry Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army